The Flock's New Life
by jadebanana
Summary: Well, here it is, my first ever FanFic. i Hope everyone likes. Max and Fang in the same bedroom? Sketchy i'd say. and what's up with ella and iggy? FAX & EGGY
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Before Dinner**

**Fang POV**

"You know I don't trust him in this house, Fang." Max said, obviously upset about the recent marriage of her birth parents.

"Yes, I know. But cant you at least try to get along with him? Maybe eventually trust him." I replied gently. But this was not what she wanted to hear, because she stammered for a moment, said something about helping her mother with dinner, and stormed out of the bedroom we share. I sighed. Just me and my thoughts again, I suppose.

**Max POV**

How can he think that I would ever trust Jeb after all of the crap he put us through? The nerve of him, I mean honestly! He practically tortured us, Fang included in the "us" portion, and he still expects me to be nice and civil with him? No. Way.

I went into the kitchen to find my mother, Dr. Martinez, already in there, thinking about what to make for dinner. She looked up and smiled at me when I came in, but quickly replaced her smile with a look of concern. I glanced in the mirror next to the sink, my eyes puffy and red. I looked as though I had been crying. Had I been crying? I hadn't noticed..

"Are you okay, Max?" Mom asked me.

"I'm fine. Just upset about something small. Don't worry about it," I put on a smile, "what are we making for dinner tonight?" I asked, changing the subject to something cheerful.

"I was thinking lasagna. Sound okay to you?" My mom replied. I laughed.

"Maybe we should get Iggy's help." I said, still laughing as I remember the utter chaos of the last attempt of our lasagna. Mom laughed with me, clearly remembering the incident as well.

"That would probably be a good idea." She said, so I went to the stairs and yelled for Iggy to come down.

For being a blind mutant freak, you wouldn't know it. Iggy comes flying down the stairs just like any normal kid. Of course not really flying, we're in the house.

"What do you need, Max? I was kind of busy." He said, and I noticed his cheeks were kind of pink.

"Mom and I are making lasagna for dinner and we need your help and expertise in cooking." I said as I walked back into the kitchen.

"Ah, so you decided not to make a volcano again, did you?" Iggy said, laughing as he followed me. Mom and I rolled our eyes.

"We're rolling our eyes, Ig," I said.

"Whatever, Max, just do what I say and we wont create Frankenstein in here." Iggy said, still grinning at me as he opened the fridge and got out different ingredients.

**Dinner**

"Oh, my gosh, you guys! This is so amazing and delicious!" Nudge yelled.

"Way better than the last burnt thing we had," Gazzy said with a smirk. Angel nodded.

"It really is good, Max. Good thing you got Iggy's help I suppose?" She smiled at me with her little Bambi eyes of hers. She is so adorable, sometimes I just cant help myself.

"Well, Iggy really is good at cooking." My sister, Ella said, and I watched as she turned bright pink in her cheeks. Must ask her about Iggy, added to mental notes. Iggy turned pink as well and ducked his head down closer to his plate.

"You , Iggy, and your mother did a wonderful job on dinner, Max. And I thank you all for this." Jeb said, I didn't look at him, I could feel his eyes on me though. Instead, I looked over at Fang, who hadn't said anything, though I really wasn't that surprised. Its Fang. He's the strong and silent type, and after so many years of knowing him, I know that if he likes the food put in front of him, he eats it all in record time and says nothing.

**After Dinner **

It was Gazzy's turn to do the dishes tonight, so I went straight up to the room I share with Fang. I was put in charge of who gets which rooms, and after putting everyone else in rooms, all that was left was one room and Fang and I. So we wound up in the same room. I don't mind, I've been with him my whole life, and I don't have anything to hide from him.

I flopped down onto my bed with a heaving sigh. The pillows all around me jumped a little and I smiled at the thought of them being afraid of me.

"That looked like so much fun," I hear Fang say from the doorway.

"Oh yes, so fun. You should try it sometime." I said sarcastically, but he takes it literally and flops down next to me. "I was kidding, Fang!" I cry, as my body flies a couple inches off the top of the mattress.

"I know. I felt like doing it anyway. Besides, I need to apologize for being so pushy about Jeb and trusting him. So I'm sorry." Fang says. I know he's being sincere, because his eyes give that away. I smile.

"Thanks, Fang, but I need to apologize, too. I overreacted. So I'm sorry as well." I get a smile out of him and I laugh.

"Alright." Is all he says, then he kisses my forehead and rolls off the bed and leaves the room. I am left to think, and not about Jeb. All that I can think about is _he kissed my forehead!_

_**Please read and review! I want to know if i did okay haha. and tell me what you want to happen next :)  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's my second chapter! R&R please. By the way, thanks so much for the reviews :)**

**Chapter 2 After Dinner **

**Max POV**

My thoughts were going crazy. And they were _all _about Fang. What was the meaning of the kiss on my forehead? Was it just a friendly gesture meant to be comforting? Was it meant to be more than that? Does he understand how extremely confused this would leave me?

"MAX! Your thoughts are rather loud!" I heard Angel yell from the other side of the hallway. She came twirling into the room, with a huge grin on her face.

"It wasn't just a friendly thing, Max. It was meant to be more." And she left, twirling again with the same grin on her face.

_Are you kidding me, Angel? _So if it was meant to be more, why didn't he say something to me? Why just leave me with a quick kiss on my head?

"Oh, Max." Angel said, walking by the door, "quit worrying and come downstairs. We're having dessert and movie night in 5." I sighed. Her mind reading can almost be annoying at some times. I got up from where I was sitting on my bed to change into pajama pants so I can be more comfy when we watch the movie. After I took my pants off, I turned to throw them across the room, when I froze. The door was still open. Of course, I wouldn't have really given it a second thought, had Fang not been standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame.

He wasn't looking at me; at least he wasn't at the moment. Then a horrible thought popped into my head.

"You invisible sneak!" I screamed as a grin spread across his face. I yanked my sweat pants on as he disappeared; literally. I stomped over and punched the spot where his face had been, but my fist just hit the wood. I heard his laughter coming from the other side of the room; his side of the room.

"How long have you been standing there?" I demanded. When he smirked at me, I screamed again. "You are not allowed to be in here when I am changing!"

"Hey! It's my room, too!" he said back. "I am _allowed_ to be in here." His grin just got larger and larger.

"Not when I am changing! Or having a conversation with Angel!" I shrieked. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. It seemed to work, because when I spoke, I was calmer.

"Look, there's a movie in a few minutes downstairs, so let's just drop it and go downstairs." This is the effect he has on me, one second I'm absolutely livid, and the next, totally calm. And he knows this, because if he didn't, he wouldn't have dared to walk over to me, put his arm over my shoulders, and walk me downstairs.

When we walked into the living room, I saw that most of the family was already there, Mom and Jeb on the one love seat, Iggy, Ella, and Angel sitting on the big couch. Nudge and Gazzy where nowhere to be seen. Fang left my side and walked over to the other love seat, gesturing for me to follow. Rolling my eyes, I joined him. As I sat down, he replaced his arm on my shoulders, when we heard a shriek from the doorway that made everyone in the room jump. Nudge and Gazzy had come in with big bowls of popcorn.

"Oh, my gosh! This is so from a dream I had once! Max was the mom and Fang was the dad! I cannot believe that this is happening right now! It is like a dream come true! I've been waiting-" Nudge rambled on for a few minutes, while I tried to hide behind my bangs. I peeked out at Fang from behind my long hair, only to see that he was gone. I knew he was still there though, just invisible, because I could feel him.

"Nudge! Shut up, we want to watch the movie!" Gazzy yelled at Nudge. I could have kissed my little trooper at that moment. Nudge shut up though, and Mom laughed and pressed to play button as Angel switched the lights off. I saw Fang reappear next to me out of the corner of my eye, and I relaxed a bit. Tucking my bangs behind my ear, I looked up to watch the movie, but something caught my eye slightly in the darkness. The television had a bright moment and everything in the room was illuminated for a moment, and I could see what it was in full. _Iggy and Ella are holding hands! _

_**Any good? I hope so! :) sorry it was so much shorter than my first chapter, i couldn't really add anything if i want to go with the cliffhanger endings of my chapters :)**  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright so I have 4 chapters written in my note book, I just have to type them all out for you guys I don't mind though, don't worry haha **

**Chapter 3 after the movie**

When the movie was over, I went into the kitchen with everyone's popcorn bowls. Everyone else had gone to their rooms, so I was able to sit in the kitchen with a cup of tea to think for a while. Though, my time was disrupted by my sister, Ella. I remembered that I was supposed to ask her about Iggy.

"Ella," I said, "whats going on with you and Iggy?" I knew something was, she went pink again. When I got no answer, I said again, "Ella?"

"Um, promise not to get mad at me." She said, quietly.

"Why on Earth would I get mad at you, Ella?"I said, slightly hurt that she thought I had that short of a temper.

"I don't know, I guess I just wanted to make sure," she smiled at me, "Iggy and I are kind of dating."

I grinned, "I knew it! I _so _knew it!" I said. At the concerned and confused look I got back from my sister, I said, "its fine, Ella, don't worry about it. Why would I be mad about that? No one else qualifies more," I beamed. Ella grinned back.

"So, I was wondering if I could get a small favor…" she said quietly.

"Let me guess," I said, "You want me to let you and Iggy have the same room, don't you?" she went red again, and I knew I was correct. "I don't see why not. Fang and I share a room. But we'll worry about the room situation tomorrow after school." Ella stared at me.

"Wait, you and Fang are dating?"

"Nudge's freak out before the movie didn't really give anything away? Besides that, it really isn't officialized." **(Is that a word?) **I said.

"Oh, I forgot about that, "Ella laughed, "Well I'm going to go to bed. Night, Max!"

"Night, Ella." I said, and I was left in the quiet again, able to think.

When I had finished my tea, I got up and went to me and Fang's room. I saw that the door was closed. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door to find Fang sitting Indian style on his bed, obviously knowing I was there. I still don't know how he does that, knowing when I'm coming.

"Look, Fang. I know some things were done tonight, and Nudge said some things. And obviously, both of our reactions show what we think of this. So I think that maybe we should just admit everything to each other. I-"

"I love you, Max." Fang interrupted.

I stared into his dark brown eyes for what felt like centuries, watching as his hair fell into them. Then I mustered up some courage.

"I love you, too, Fang," I said quietly, not breaking my eyes away from his.

**Fang POV**

Those 5 words I had wanted to hear for so long kept ringing in my ears. It was all I could hear, and Max was all I could see. I watched, several moments later, as she made her way to her bed from where she had been standing statue at the door. Max sat on her bed, staring at me for a while, before she lay down and closed her brown eyes.

When I knew she was asleep, I opened the window and jumped, snapping my wings open and soaring off. I didn't know where I was going I just needed to relax my senses.

After a little while, I noticed the horizon turning pink, it was already morning. I swore under my breath and went back to the house.

**Sorry that the past 2 chapters have been so short! I promise i'll make the next one longer! R&R please!**

**oh by the way i dont own anyone in this story, James Patterson is their God  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright I feel that I have explaining to do, the ages of the Flock are a little different than in the book, I forgot to clarify that in the beginning :/ sowwy. Ella and Iggy are both 16, Fang and Max are 17, Nudge is 15 and both Angel and Gazzy are 10. thank you for your comments! I check them every day! :D**

**By the way, I'm making this chapter long as all get out xD**

**Fang POV**

When I landed in the backyard, I saw that there was someone in the kitchen.

Jeb.

I would have just gone right back through the bedroom window, but I knew that he had seen me, so I decided I would probably be better off if I just confronted him now, rather than later when Max, of someone else was around.

He turned to face me when I walked through the kitchen door.

"Gone for a little morning flight, did you? Or was it more along the lines of a middle of the night thing?" the scientist asked. But I stood my ground, not saying anything, just staring at him.

He looked at me serenely, "Max woke up to find you missing. You have a little bit of explaining to do."

I shrugged my shoulders and walked past him into the living room.

**Max POV**

Where on Earth would he go? I cant understand. But I need to think positive, that's what Jeb said. _There you go, Fang. I trust him for you._ I thought angrily.

Positive thoughts. Maybe he just had a bad dream and needed to go for a fly. That I can understand.

_Max, your thoughts are so loud it woke me up. _Angel's voice popped into my head. _By the way, he's back. In the living room. _

At that, I tore out of the bedroom, running down the stairs. Sure enough, there he was, sitting on the couch.

"So, uh, how was the flight?" I asked, keeping my temper. Fang stood.

"Look, I just felt like going for a fly, I know you're mad, don't try to hide it. I'm sorry I took so long, it was only meant to be a short flight. I suppose I just lost track of time." He looked really apologetic, which calmed me down a bit.

"Alright, Fang," I sighed, "I was just worried, is all. I didn't know if you had been kidnapped or if erasers had gotten you."

Fang just stood there, staring at me.

"What?" I said with a small laugh. Then he walked over to where I was standing, very, very, very, close to where I was standing. He is several inches taller than me, so I had to look up into his eyes. Before I knew it, he had one hand on my waist, and one behind my neck. He kissed me.

**Fang POV**

I kissed her. I flipping kissed her. Well, I suppose that's one way to start a week. I'm in the kitchen, by myself this time, with probably what would be considered to be the best hot chocolate I've ever had. I had told Max to go back to sleep, seeing as though it was 6 am and se never gets up before 7. God, this is the best hot chocolate ever! I suppose it's just another element to starting this week off on a good note.

**Ella POV**

When I woke up to my noisy alarm clock, I knew I was the last person awake, which seems to be the usual thing, seeing as though I don't take very long to get ready for school. Then it hit me. Today is Monday. I sighed and got out of my bed. I could smell the breakfast, probably coked by Iggy. I smiled. Iggy.

As I got dressed, I saw that Nudge hadn't made her bed. Again. I laughed to myself as I pulled on my bright baby blue button shirt, my favorite one. After I had gotten my tan skirt on, I made my way over to Nudge's bed and made it. I do this almost every day, but I really don't mind that much. Oddly enough, I like cleaning. I folded up her pajamas that had been thrown carelessly, and set them at the end of the bed. Angel's bed was already made so I didn't worry about her stuff.

In the bathroom, I brush my teeth and pull my hair back into a bun. No makeup, I never put on any. Only if there's a special occasion or something. When I was satisfied with my hairdo, I took myself downstairs. Everyone else was already outside, getting ready to take off to school. They always like to get there early.

I scarfed down my fruitloops, and went out to join them, hauling my backpack over my shoulders as I walked out the front door.

On days that I get ready quickly and get outside before the Flock leaves, I get to fly with them. Well, I don't fly, but Iggy has always carried me on these special days. It really is blissful, flying. Sometimes I wish I had wings, too.

In unison, everyone except Angel snapped their wings open, and Max, Fang, Nudge, and Gazzy took off, Angel in Fang's arms, half asleep. That left me and Iggy.

"Ready to take off, Ella?" he asked, but I was too busy staring at his wings. They were a shade lighter than his strawberry blonde hair near the tips of his wings, and the closer the feathers were to his shoulders, they turned to a brown color. Some of the lighter feathers had speckles of brown in them.

"Ella?" Iggy asked again.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah, lets go." I replied, shaking the thoughts of his gorgeous wings from my head. Iggy smiled and put his arms around my waist. When we took off, I stretched my arms out.

"I'm flying with you Iggy!" I said, laughing. He laughed back and then we were at the highschool. We landed behind a dumpster, out of sight of the rest of the flock. He started talking, but I wasn't paying attention, really. I knew he was saying something, but I didn't know what. I couldn't get my mind off of the sound of his voice. So deep. Almost seducing. But I caught a little bit.

"I've been meaning to do this for a while," and he kissed me. It took a moment for me to realize what was going on. It wasn't a short kiss by any means, but it wasn't long either. The perfect duration of time to distort my senses and leave me spinning. When he broke away, he whispered to me, very faintly.

"I like the color of your shirt," and he walked away to go join the rest of the Flock. I followed quickly behind, not wanting anyone to suspect anything.

**Alright so what did you think? Haha R&R please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**To all of my avid readers:**

**I am so sorry that I have taken so long to update! I was on vacation and my laptop was taken away from me! **

**By the way, should I start a disclaimer? I know lots of people on fanfic have them so I guess I should probably start this **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, that is James Patterson's duty.**

**Okay onto the story! (which should be interesting this chapter )**

**Max POV**

I thought everything was normal, until I saw Ella spin and heard Angel's scream. I whipped around to see 3 huge guys, each holding a gun. Recognition swept over me; these were the guys I saved Ella from when I first met her. I swore under my breath.

"Hello, Ella," said the blonde one in the middle "Long time, no see. You know, we weren't finished with you when you're friend here," he nodded to me, "interfered."

I looked at Ella, who was white in the face and trembling. I quickly glanced at the rest of my flock. Fang was restraining Iggy, though I'm not quite sure why, and Gazzy and Angel were standing behind Nudge, who had a very protective stance in front of them. I turned and looked at the blonde guy.

"You really should beat it," I said. He laughed mockingly.

"Oh really? And what are you going to do this time?" he asked, still laughing menacingly at me.

"_She's _not going to do anything," I heard from behind me. I turned my head and I saw Fang, who had obviously convinced Iggy to protect Nudge and the kids, staring at the leader of the gunheads, totally emotionless.

"What's that supposed to mean, Emo?" he asked, clearly confused.

"It means you are going to have to deal with me, brain dead," Fang replied cooly, then he snapped his black and white wings open. His beautiful black and white wings. I heard something fall, and then two other things fall right after. I turned back to the three idiots and saw that they had all dropped their guns, and were staring at Fang with golfball sized eyes.

"B-b-bro, I didn't smoke anythin' to-today. This- this is re-real…" said the dark skinned idiot. The other one on the other side of the blonde screamed and ran. I realized that Fang was playing the "God sent angel" thing again. I snapped my own wings open too.

"I am this girl, Ella's, guardian. You even glare at this one, and you will be sent to hell by him," I nodded to Fang, who looked like the Angel of Death, the gorgeous Angel of Death. The black boy dropped to his knees, staring at us. I looked back a Fang, my eyes grinning at him, and I noticed the rest of my flock was joining in, opening their wings slowly.

Angel walked forward, her wings still folded up. She looked so innocent, standing there in front of these 2 huge guys, her eyes wide and filled to the brim with her innocence. She opened her perfect little mouth and spoke very softly.

"We are angels, sent by the One in The Sky. God doesn't like you, boys." And she burst into flames, her skin bright red, with little horns appearing on her head. I was scared for a moment, but I remembered her shape changing ability. Both of the boys screamed and ran for their lives as she snapped her own wings open, a matching bright red.

As soon as the boys had scrambled around the corner, she turned back to her normal self, no horns, and looked at us, bursting out laughing.

"Thanks for the line, Fang," she managed between her laughing fit. We all joined the laughter. I caught Fang's eye, and he walked over to where I was standing. He wrapped his 14 foot wings around us, creating a little secluded spot. His arms where around me, his face mere centimeters away from mine. I stared into his eyes, and he stared right back.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" he said softly, a deep chuckle sending a small shiver down my spine. I nodded, unable to find the words I wanted to say. The smell of him overtook my senses. The next thing I knew, we were kissing, my lips telling him what I wanted to say; what I needed to say. I knew that my hands were going everywhere; his chest, behind his neck, through his pitch black hair. All I knew was Fang. How was it that even after the 18 years I've known him, everything I've shared with him, that this is the first time this has happened?

**I am so very sorry but I must stop now, I am so very tired. I will update tomorrow I promise!**

**R&R pretty pretty pretty please! I love you people who review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry people! I didn't update as soon as I promised! My deepest apologies! I love you guys' reviews! Keep 'em coming! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Max Ride. JP does **

**Fang POV**

The only words I can think of when kissing Max are "pure ecstasy". Of course, Angel's voice telling me that it's time to stop whatever we are doing if we want to get to class on time also pop into my mind.

_Thanks Angel… _I thought sarcastically.

"Angel says we need to get to class," I said softy, breaking away from Max for a slight moment.

"Oh, uh, that's probably a good idea…" Max said, blushing the way she does when she is embarrassed. I smiled, folding my wings behind me, exposing us both back into the world. I turned and saw Iggy doing the same thing. I glared, thinking he was just mocking us or something, but then I noticed that there were two pairs of feet under those wings. Quickly, I took survey; Nudge, Angel and Gazzy were sitting on the steps playing Go Fish, and there was obviously Iggy. I'm fairly certain that its Ella who's with him. Woah, since when?

_Since you and Max, pretty much. _I shot Angel a look that said "Thanks, but get out of my head!" She just grinned at me.

Spontaneously, I took Max's hand in mine and whispered, "Come on, let's go to class," and we walked off, waving to Nudge, Angel and Gazzy.

**After School**

**Ella POV**

When the final bell rang, I couldn't wait to meet up with the Flock for my ride home.

"Hey, Ella. How was your day?" Max asked, walking up next to me. I knew what she was hinting at; she wanted to know if those guys had bothered me.

"Don't worry, Max. They graduated two years ago." Max sighed in relief as we caught up with the rest. I tapped Iggy twice on his right shoulder, a sort of secret handshake we came up with so he knows when I'm around. He grinned and grabbed me by the waist, bringing me in for a hug. I laughed at him and whispered;

"Iggy, everyone is staring at us…"

"What do I care? I can't see them," and he gave a deep chuckle that gave me goose bumps. God, his voice.

I heard Max clear her throat.

"Uh, let's take off. U & A." and we were flying again.

"Iggy, what are we gonna do when we get home?" Gazzy asked.

"Well, I've got a little bit of homework, but its really easy. Should only take 5 to 10 minutes. Why? What do you want to do?" Iggy replied from above me.

"Well, you know, uh, put stuff together," Gazzy said, grinning from ear to ear. I laughed, knowing exactly what he meant by "put stuff together".

"I swear to God, if you two make a bomb, you will lose all TV rights for the rest of your lives!" Max yelled at them. I busted up laughing again. Gazzy and Iggy have a thing about bombs.

"I love bombs." Iggy said.

We landed at the house a few minutes later.

"Iggy, talk about bombs." I said. I smiled when he started talking, not questioning my asking him to talk. He told me to follow him upstairs while he continued talking.

In his room, I laid on his bed while he put his backpack away. He sat down next to me and kept on talking. I haven't the slightest clue what he was saying; I was in a blissful state of mind. Next thing I knew, I was asleep, just listening to the sound of his voice.

When I woke up, I was still with Iggy, though, the position had changed; he was now lying with me, his arms around me. He looks adorable when he sleeps. He looks younger, I think. I tried to wake him.

"Iggy, what time is it?" I asked.

"I don't know," he replied groggily, rubbing the sleep from his face, "my clock is on the dresser."

I mentally smacked myself; he's blind, how would he know what time it is? Glancing at the clock, I see its 5:30.

"Iggy, we woke up just in time for dinner," I laughed.

"I'll probably have to help make it again," he said with a chuckle as he got up and walked to the door. I still don't understand how he does it, getting around so well as if he isn't blind.

**Max POV**

"Fang! What is going on with those two? I cannot stop thinking that something bad is going to happen!" I cried.

"Max, just calm down. You didn't trust Jeb at first either, eventually, you'll come to trust this too." I stared at Fang. He always knows what to say to make me think logically.

"I know," I hung my head, staring at my feet. Fang placed his hands beneath my chin and raised my head up to look him in the eyes.

"You know they wouldn't do anything we wouldn't do. Right? You understand that, don't you?" he asked sternly. I nodded and tore myself away from him to begin pacing around the living room.

"Can I at least yell for them to come down for-"I broke off as my thoughts were finished when Iggy and Ella walked down the stairs. Sighing, I told Iggy that we need his help with dinner again.

"Of course, Max," Iggy shrugged and turned to the kitchen.

"You just want my help because you can't cook to save your life," I heard him say.

"HEY! I might not be able to cook very well, but I can kick your butt at anything else!" I yelled at a laughing Iggy. I looked around and saw that Ella was giggling and Fang was grinning. Then I remembered that we live with a certain little boy who enjoys mimicking people.

"GAZZY!" I shrieked. I heard giggling coming from the other side of the couch. I leapt over it and tackled the blonde 10 year old so I could tickle him to death.

"Maaaaaaaaax! Stop it! I need to pee!" he cried between laughter. Only then did I let him up. I told him to go to the bathroom and I took Iggy by the arm and led him into the kitchen.

"Please help us with dinner," I begged.

"I already told you, I will help," he replied laughing

**AFTER DINNER**

Iggy made fried rice for dinner, and it was obviously amazing. With Iggy comes amazing food; it's a blessing, I must say.

I had to do the dishes tonight, _sigh, _so I was stuck in the kitchen for 45 minutes after dinner. How Gazzy does it in 20, I have no clue. As I put the last plate in the dishwasher, two arms wrapped around my waist from behind me. I gasp but realize it's just Fang.

"Don't do that! At least, not the sneaking up on me part," I said with a grin as I turned around to face him.

"Why can't I sneak up on you?" he teased.

"Because, I've lived too long looking around every corner for Erasers, I don't want to accidently kill you or something when you do that." After that, I don't remember much, other than a shooting pain in my back and collapsing into Fang. There was screaming, I know that. It felt like I was being tortured. Or maybe this was just death. If not, I just wish someone would kill me already. The pain started behind my bellybutton and shot straight up my spine into my head. It hurt more than anything I've ever experienced. Then it was gone as soon as it had hit. I felt normal again; at least I didn't feel like I was being sucked into a black hole anymore. I was shaking a trembling all over. I opened my eyes to see most of my Flock standing over me. Iggy, Ella, and my mom were all missing. Everything was spinning.

"Where's Mom, Ella, and Iggy?" I croaked. Someone helped me sit up. I was lying on the floor. Fang.

"Whatever just happened to you also happened to Ella as well, Max," Jeb said softly. There was panic in everyone's eyes.

"Mom's taking care of her." It wasn't a question.

"Yes," was all Jeb said.

"What was this?" I asked quietly after sitting here for a few minutes, but I didn't really want an answer. When Jeb shook his head, I knew it was a total mystery, even for this old scientist.

**Alright people! What do you think it is that did this to the girls? Please review! I love reading all of your reviews by the way, I made this one super long because it was originally 2 chapters in my notebook haha. I couldn't wait to get this on here R&R I love you people!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I have been so busy doing stupid summer homework! Plus, on top of that, I don't have the code thingamabob to register my microsoft word so that's a slight problem... Anyway, that's enough of my whining. On with the story!**

******Ella POV**

I don't even know what happened. All I knew was that I had been talking to Iggy, when I was overcome with major pain and collapsed. Mom and Iggy where here with me, Mom checking all of my vitals to check that I wasn't broken or something.

"Mom, what happened?" I managed.

She stared at me for a moment, "I- I'm not really sure... All I know is that it has something to do with Max as well as you. Whatever just happened to you, happened to her also. But on a positive note, you seem to be fine, so I'm going to go check on Max also." And Mom left me and Iggy together.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, a look of concern on his face. I just nodded, not wanting to speak. We sat together for a while, and heard the doorbell ring, then the front door open, then Jeb's voice echo through the house.

"Everyone! Meeting! Living room! NOW!" Iggy must have had some premonition or something because he scooped me up in his arms bridal style and ran down the stairs.

In the living room, he sat me down on the couch and sat beside me. Max came in with the help of Fang and Nudge; her arms over their shoulders.

"Whats going on, Jeb?" Max demanded, sounding slightly hoarse but attempting to cover it. Jeb sat on one of the recliners without a word, without looking at any of us.

Angel, Gazzy, and Mom came in and Jeb looked up.

"The School."

Angel started crying; obviously she had looked into Jeb's mind, and it wasn't a happy ending.

"What are you talking about?" Fang asked quietly.

"It was The School that did this. I think they were doing x-rays of Max and Ella from a satellite in space, which would sort of explain why it hurt. The rays had become more stretched out and when they went through your bodies, it caused pain." he said.

"Jeb, that's impossible! The School is gone. It's gone, Jeb." Max said.

"There could still be people out there, Max."

"Fine. Then please enlighten me as to how you know this." Max rolled her eyes as Jeb got up and left the room. When he returned, he had a small doll figurine in his hands.

"This is similar to the models we used to graft wings into Erasers." He said quietly.

"That- that looks like Ella." Nudge said. It was true; it really did look like me, brown hair and eyes.

"So- they want to give Ella wings?" Iggy asked.

"Yes," Jeb replied.

"Then why was Max influenced by the rays?!" Fang exploded.

"I-I have a theory..." Jeb said slowly. Angel burst in tears again and screamed.

"THEY WANT TO TAKE AWAY MAX'S WINGS!" she cried as she ran from the room. Gazzy ran to console her.

I looked over at Max, who didn't seem phased in the slightest by the news. Fang, on the other hand, had removed his arm from behind Max and was getting up. He went into the kitchen and out the back door.

**Sorry it was so short.. I don't have my notebook so there were probably a whole bunch of details I missed, but I think I got the gist of it. I'll probably get the next chapter in soon! Leave me some of your lovely reviews please! (This sounds cheesey but) they make me feel happy :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**to Nevermore; you'll just have to keep reading and find out :) thank you guys so much for all of the reviews! I check every day to see if I have any new ones :) thanks for all of the support you're giving me, it really helps with the writing :) on with the story! **

**I do not own Max Ride or any of the other characters, that's all James Patterson.  
**

******Fang POV **

****I couldn't stand it. The possibility that people from The School are still out there, and even worse, they might want to take away Max's wings. I had to leave like Angel did; though I took it a step further, I actually left. Temporarily of course, but I had to. I knew if I stayed, I would explode, and I never explode in front of people.

After about 10 minutes of flying, I realize that I never should have left. What if the people from The School are waiting for me to leave so they can attack and steal Max and Ella? I swore and turned midair. I flew as fast as i possibly could, and all I could think about was how much I wouldn't be able to stand it if Max was gone. I felt my throat close up and I yelled at myself mentally. _No! Its going to be fine, I'll get back to the house and everyone will still be there, perfectly fine. It'll be fine, Fine. _

I could see the house and everything looked normal, but as a precaution, I circled before landing in the backyard. The kitchen light was on, and I could see the silhouette of some one inside. I peered through the window to see Max, pacing. I took a deep breath and went inside.

"Oh, my god! Don't do that again! Twice is enough!" she cried, jumping on me in a hug. "You didn't have to get so upset. Its just a theory that Jeb has. He sad he's not for sure." Max said, as though she was positive that her wings are going to stay on her till the day she dies.

"But why did you feel the pain, too? That is the only reasonable explanation." I said softly.

"No, its not. There's several other possible explanations. We just need to think of them." she said brightly. "Besides, Angel would have sensed whoever left the figure of Ella on the steps.

"And how do you plan to find that out? 'Oh, Angel, I have a question for you. Was it The School who rang our doorbell earlier?' I don't think so. She's traumatized by the thought of you not having wings, and frankly, so am I." The only reason I didn't go on was because she kissed me.

"Every time I think about the possibility of it happening, I freeze up, and my chest hurts," I said when she pulled away. "And I don't understand how you could be perfectly fine with all of this!" I raised my voice slightly, and Max gaped at me.

"Fang. We don't know anything for sure. Besides that, we know for a fact that The School is finished. That old turtle is gone for good. There really is no way that it is still out there. We are perfectly safe here. " Max smiled at me.

"How on Earth could you trust Jeb about this? He used to be part of The School. For all we know, he's the last of it!"

Max scowled at me. "You're the one telling me to trust Jeb in the first place," she said coolly.

"Yeah, I know that, Max. But when it's something this important, I don't trust anyone outside of The Flock." I said with an equally cool tone.

"Then think of all the possibilities!" Max yelled, "maybe there is still someone from The School out there, maybe they're just trying to scare us! Or, maybe, if you really don't trust Jeb, maybe he just made it all up!" she turned away from me, shaking from her anger. I gently touched her shoulder before leaving the kitchen.

In the living room, I saw Jeb sitting by himself, no doubt listening to our conversation. He looked up at me, emotionless, and I went up the stairs, avoiding him completely. When I was halfway up, he spoke.

"She just doesn't understand." he said. I bent over the handrail.

"Screw off, old man," I said softly, and went into the bedroom, slamming the door behind me.

**Alright! Review time! **

**P.S. I'm collecting all of the real books (I've read them don't worry about that, they were just on le Kindle) I'm super excited. I have Angel and Max on order from Tennessee, then eventually I'll be getting Nevermore so I can read it! :D  
**


End file.
